The Force of FADE
by MangaFreak424
Summary: Zero, a misfit Umbreon's sister was supposedly kidnapped by an evil, terrorizing force called the Shadow Major. Zero teams up with Misu, a misfit vaporeon and they strive to rescue his sister and stop the Shadow Major. They form a team called FADE, Fighting Against Dark Eternity. They meet others striving for the same. They will encounter many things. Challenges, pain, and...love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, peeps! This is the first chapter of FADE, my new pokemon fanfic! Erm, I'm brand-new here, so I honestly don't know what the hell I'm doing, but enjoy! :D Btw, my DeviantArt account has an illustration to each chapter I post. I'm SupahFanGirl424 on DeviantArt.

Zero awoke early one morning, when the sun had just risen over the silent, pink horizon. He sighed. He didn't want to go out today. Everyone made fun of him. Being a shiny umbreon, you'd think he'd get a bit of respect, but his stripes were zig-zag instead of circular, making him a target of bullies. He looked in his mirror, which had a huge crack in the center. He had smashed it one day because he was tired of looking at his stripes which he loathed so much. As much as he didn't want to leave his home today, he was going to have to. He had errands to run. His sister had gone missing a few days before, and she was a misfit also, and she was the only one who understood him. He decided to get out early, to avoid being noticed.

He hesitantly stepped outside, and padded silently along the dirt path that was glimmering orange in the dim morning light. The sun glistened on the dewdrops, dappling silk spiderwebs with it's glowing rays. Zero hoped not to run into anybody this morning, especially Kurra. Kurra was an umbreon who always was making fun of Zero. He had a little group of followers along with him. a mightyenna named Taka, and an absol named Duskie. Zero shuddered a bit at the thought of the taunting group. Some of you might be wondering: "what the heck kind of name is Zero?" Well, his name wasn't really Zero to begin with. Other pokemon thought he was a nobody, so they nicknamed him Zero. He was called that awful name for so long, that he forgot his real name. Zero continued along the dirt path tentatively. He heard a slight shuffle in the grass to his right, and his worst fears became reality. There in the grass, raising up from the rock he was resting on, was Kurra.

"Hey, little nobody! How are you this morning?" He sneered. "Avoiding the crowd? Pah, that's just like you, ziggy." Zero turned away from him and kept walking. "Where're you going, Zero? Hm? You're not gonna say hi to me? Rude, as always." Zero's eyes glistened with anger, but he continued walking, folding his ears back. "Oh, now you're gonna give me the silent treatment? Ooh, you're so bad. Maybe I should teach you some manners!" Kurra shouted before unsheathing his claws and lashing out at Zero. He striked his shoulder, drawing a bit of scarlet blood. Zero winced, and continued walking. Ignore him, ignore him. He thought to himself, before feeling another sharp blow to the side of his head. Kurra had struck him with the back of his paw.

"Hey? You're not going to fight back? Little wuss. Such a little girl. You're pathetic." Kurra grinned before slamming his shoulder into Zero's side. Zero lost his balance and fell over. Kurra pinned him down. "Hey, little baby. Why don't you just fight back? You too wimpy? Afraid you'll embarrass yourself because you can't fight worth crap?" He spat into Zero's face before hitting him across the nose. He continued hitting him back and forth. Zero winced, but held his ground. He lay there, unable to move, unable to speak up for himself. He refused to make eye contact with Kurra. After what seemed to be a long time of being hit, he felt the weight being lifted off from him. Somebody had knocked Kurra away! He heard scuffling in the grass. He sat up and opened his eyes, although they were clouded by blood. He saw somebody attacking Kurra. It was a vaporeon. She sprayed water at Kurra until he ran back to the settlement.

"This isn't over. She might not be there next time, Zero, you little zero." Kurra shouted before running back. The vaporeon turned over to Zero.

"Wow, he's a jerk." She said, dusting herself off with her fish-like tail. "Are you okay?"

Zero wiped the blood away from his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks for that." He muttered. He stood up unsteadily. The vaporeon walked closer to him and held out her paw to shake hands.

"I'm Misu." She said cheerfully.

"I'm Zero." Zero answered her, shaking paws with her. He seemed unsure.

"Hey, where's your friends? Where're the ones to back you up?" Misu asked him.

"I don't have any. Nobody likes me. They think I'm a misfit, because of my stripes." He told her.

"Well, that's not quite fair. That's just the reason I left my settlement." She turned to her side, revealing royal blue wings, just small wings, but noticeable. "I don't know how the heck I got these, but I was born with them, and the taunting got out of control. So I left." She told him. Zero smiled at the wings.

"I think they're pretty cool." He told her.

"Thanks! I like your stripes." She told him. Zero smiled.

"I actually had a plan to leave..." Zero admitted. "My sister was kidnapped and I don't know where she went. I had a plan to find her. She went missing a few days ago." Zero told Misu. She looked into his eyes.

"A few days ago...I noticed a dark aura in the air. Something's coming, and it's not going to be pretty. We might want to find your sister before it's too late. I've started a group called FADE, Fighting Against Dark Eternity. You can be the first member! But also, what did your sister look like?" Misu asked him.

"She was an espeon. Her eyes were abnormal, they were red spirals. Her name was Daze." He told her.

"That's enough info to start searching. Lets go, right away!" She said before flicking her tail and starting off down the path. Zero gave one last hesitant look at the settlement, and then ran off after Misu.


	2. Chapter 2

They ran. They ran far away. They never looked back. They ran until they couldn't run anymore. They stood, breathless, tired. They had ran the entire day, and the sun was already setting.

"We should find a place to rest for tonight." Misu suggested. Zero nodded, and they walked a bit farther, hoping to find a small den or alcove to rest in. Suddenly, and seemingly out of nowhere, it began to snow. first lightly, just small fluffy flakes floating peacefully down, but then it turned torrential. Ice-coated hail cubes, driving down at unbelievable speeds. They slashed at Zero and Misu's face. The entire world around them was glazed in white. They could see almost nothing. Until a shadowy figure started towards them, then another. Zero's ears folded back, and Misu assumed battle position, her tail raised high in the air as a warning. The first figure came closer. Then closer. And even closer. Then Misu's tail lowered a bit when they saw it was just a glaceon. She had a dead look in her eyes. She was followed by a leafeon who had an eye that was black and red, with strange markings around it.

"Who are you...Why are you on our territory?" The glaceon asked. "Don't you know the darkness is spreading? Go home." She said, shaking her head.

"Well, we were actually heading to stop it." Misu said. The leafeon twitched his ears.

"So are we. I'm Bugsy, and this is Glisten." He said. The glaceon, Glisten, gave him a cruel glance.

"Don't go around giving out our names." She said to him, angrily. Bugsy looked back at her.

"They're striving for the same thing we are. To put an end to the darkness. We should travel with them." He said sympathetically. Glisten sighed.

"You're my voice of reason. I'm glad you're here." She said to Bugsy. Bugsy smiled and looked at Zero and Misu.

"Could we travel with you?" He asked. Misu looked at him.

"Of course you can, but please...control the blizzards." She said good-naturedly. Bugsy smiled.

"But I gotta warn you. See this eye?" He gestured to his red eye. "It makes me turn insane randomly, so be careful." He said. Misu nodded, nervous and unsure all of the sudden.

"Don't worry. Zero and I are misfits, and we also left because of the taunting and bullies." She said. Bugsy smiled at them. Glisten gave them a cold glance, and called off the blizzard. But as soon as the blizzard was called off, it began to rain. Hard. The four smiled anyways, and continued on. They continued until they found a small, stone cave, damp and soggy with a little leak in the roof. Oh well, at least it was shelter. They lit a tiny, miniscule fire, and settled in a huddled circle around it. Zero turned to the two newcomers into FADE.

"So, how did you know the darkness was spreading?" He asked. Glisten glanced at him.

"In our settlement, the entire place was drenched in blackness. Nobody could see anything. Then it started raining. So much was going on, and we couldn't take it, so we left, to put a stop to it." She told them, solemnly.

"We were misfits, too." Bugsy added, gesturing again to his eye. "Glisten didn't have any physical flaws, she was just difficult to get along with. She's not the most reasonable pokemon there is." He said to them. Glisten gave him a slightly irritated look, and quickly changed her facial expression, knowing she was only proving his point. Then she spoke to Zero.

"So, why are you two chasing the darkness?" She asked. Zero looked at the cool cave floor.

"My sister was kidnapped." He said solemnly. Bugsy gave him a sympathetic glance. "I'm so sorry." He said, glancing at Glisten. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my sister." He said, placing his tail over Glisten's back. She twitched a bit, debating whether or not to back away a bit, but she smiled.

"So, do you want to join our group? The force of FADE. Fighting Against Dark Eternity. We're going to stop the darkness." Misu lifted her head in confidence. Glisten and Bugsy nodded, and became a part of FADE.

"Hey, we can tell you more about this spreading darkness." Glisten said before they fell asleep. Zero and Misu looked up at her, listening intently. "Well, it's been started by a group called the Shadow Major. They want to end the world. Nobody has seen who the leader is, but they say he's the most shadowy, eerie figure anybody's heard of. Even his warriors are cloaked in black. They've already overcome the settlement Bugsy and I came from. They will overcome settlement after settlement, and soon spread across the entire earth. When the entire earth is enshrouded in the Shadow Major's darkness, he'll be in control of it all." She finished her story.

"Wow...I had no idea it was that bad...We need to put a stop to it as soon as we can." Zero spoke up. Misu smiled at his newfound determination, and then the four fell sound asleep, their fur soggy and damp from the rain.

Meanwhile, back at Zero's settlement, Kurra was laughing.

**"So, the little nobody decided to run away, hm? He thought if he ran off, he'd escape us?" He said to his colleagues. Taka laughed like a hyena, but she seemed a bit nervous, like she didn't really want to hurt anybody. Duskie was a bit hesitant about laughing, as well. Kurra turned over to them. "Let's go catch us a little zero." He sneered. The group took off down the dirt path where Zero had left. Taka muttered something to the sky before following them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurra, Taka and Duskie walked along the dirt path that Zero had left on. Kurra was in the lead, and Taka and Duskie were a little ways behind, talking quietly so Kurra wouldn't hear them. Taka turned her muzzle close to Duskie, and whispered to him.

"Do you really want to hurt those two?" She whispered. Duskie shook his head no.

"So then, what do we do?" He spoke softly

"Hmm...I could create a diversion, I could say I'm going to run ahead to find them, when really, I'd just run ahead to warn them?" Taka suggested. Duskie nodded.

"I'll try to slow Kurra down, to give them a chance to escape. Now go!" Duskie whispered to Taka as she walked over to Kurra. He grinned to himself. She's such an idiot...She fell for it. She's pulling herself directly into a trap, cleverly formulated by none other than me.

"Hey, Kurra, why don't I run ahead and find them! I could pretend to be on their side, and hold them back while you guys catch up." Taka faked. Kurra grinned.

"That sounds like a deliciously evil plan. Go ahead, Taka." He flicked his tail, sending her off. Taka smiled brightly and ran off farther down the path. She was the fastest of the three, so she wouldn't have a problem. Her large claws dug into the earthy ground as she ran.

Meanwhile, the group of four were continuing to walk. They had strayed from the path, and found themselves trying to navigate through very tall grass.

"Great. Just great." Glisten growled as she harshly thwacked away at the grass with her tail. "Now we're lost!"

"Hey, calm down." Bugsy assuaged her. "Maybe we could...um...ask somebody for directions?"

"Does it look like anybody's here!?" Glisten barked. Just at that moment, there was a rustle in the grass. Slight laughter was heard. A young, eerie voice spoke through the grass.

"Who are youuuu?" It giggled. It sounded like a little girl. She was giggling creepily. A small white muzzle poked through the grass, grinning a terrible, white smile.

"Don't you knowww?" She was dragging out the last words of her sentences. "The darkness is cominnnngg!" She jumped through the grass, and it was revealed that she was a sylveon. Her right eye twitched. "Get out of hereee! Quicklyyyy!" She laughed. Glisten glared at her.

"I've seen this before. Weaker minds get overcome by the spreading darkness, and turn them into this. Some crazy, demented psycho." She muttered. Zero felt sort of bad for the sylveon. He walked up to her, and she backed away a little, but kept laughing.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Yumi," She answered. "I'm trying to kill the darknessss!" She said spookily.

"She could be a good addition to our group." Zero told the others. Glisten gave him a glance, her crystal-blue eyes glaring so coldly it was like an icicle falling off a roof and driving into somebody's skin.

"Are you kidding me? You're freaking serious? Look at her! She's out of her mind! She can't possibly fight!" Glisten snapped. Yumi grinned at her.

"You haven't seen what I can doooo!" She giggled before lashing out at Glisten. Glisten dodged just barely, then breathed a thin stream of ice. It just barely poked Yumi on the nose before she turned to the side, and lunged to Glisten's side for another attack. Her claws turned into shadows, and she scratched at Glisten's side. (Yes this is Shadow Claw, and although sylveon's type is unknown yet, I believe that sylveon is a ghost type.) Next, a dark ball of shadows materialized in front of Yumi, and shot out at Glisten, knocking her to the ground with swirls in her eyes. Zero stared in awe. For somebody to have beaten Glisten in battle is unbelievable! And somebody of Yumi's condition, with the darkness maddening her brain, she must have been an amazing fighter when she was sane.

Glisten shook her head and got up, dazed. She glared at the ground.

"Fine, I guess she could be a good addition to the team..." She admitted solemnly. Bugsy laughed good-naturedly. Yumi smiled pridefully.

"But you know, I'm not the only onnnnne..." She flicked her short tail over to the shaking grass. A Flareon emerged, a tiny Eevee close at his heels. The Flareon looked over at the group, and sidestepped farther in front of the Eevee, in a protective stance. He cleared his throat.

"I see you've met Yumi. She seems to trust you, so I guess I can, too. I can't help but trust my sister's judgement. I'm Hiro. This is my littlest sister, Daisy." He spoke with a cautious tone, gesturing with his fluffy tail towards the Eevee, who hid, frightened, behind her brother. Zero smiled at the sight of brother and sister united. He missed Daze, and he missed her a lot. He welcomed the little group of siblings into FADE with open arms.

The group introduced each other to Yumi, Hiro and Daisy, and Yumi quickly made friends with Bugsy. Hiro was hesitant about talking to anybody, but Zero managed to befriend him. Daisy also took a liking to Zero. After Zero explained the situation to the three, Hiro agreed to help without hesitation. The group of now seven, continued walking through the tall grass, with the guidance of Hiro and Yumi. After a long trek, they finally reached the dirt path, just in time to see none other than Taka.

How will the group react to the appearance of Taka? Will they believe her? Will they let her join, or will they attack her? Find out in the next chapter of FADE!


End file.
